epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GingerbreadMeth/Merry Christmas, ERB Wiki!
Okay, guys. I know you said no pointless blogs but I wanted to try something new and fun. So here's how this blog works. I know it's not December yet but the way blogs progress through months of time, this seemed like a good day to start. All you gotta do is leave a picture of a gift you would give a specific wiki user. It's sort of like a roast but not really. Have fun with it! To: Teddyfail From: Everybody To: Silent Mocker From: Your boyfriend, Bobdave. BDSM forever. JK. From: Bobdave. To: Everybody From: Teverly Kleary From: Sceptile To: Everybody From: Mind To: All the admits and bureaucrats of the Wiki because I'm a biased suck up bitch (Jk, it's a cool gift man) To: Wonder From: Matoro To: Dragon, and any AWC who has ever give a suggestion From: Sierra To: Loygan From: Silent Mocker To: Everybody From: Noah To: AWCs From: GreenToxic To: Wonder From: Alanomaly To: Nail From: Matoro Having a hard time uploading videos, so... To: Noah From: Dragon Merry Christmas! To: Wonder From: Andrew To: Everybody From: J1Coupe A beautiful drawing of Digimon characters... Which I shall reduce to puny size because Digimon is shit. JK. Here's the great drawing. Wachowman spent a lot of money this year on you guys To: Santoryu From: Santoryu To: Mind From: Matoro To: DWAS From: Dragon He only said "Fuck you" so I got you a Stewie doll To: TheAssyrianAssassin From: Matoro Man he's giving a lot of gifts this year. Look, he got Superman to do a striptease for you! To: Flare From: YTK To: CW From: AwesomeSex Look, it's Spooder-men! To: Wonder From: Stofferex To: Coopay From: Stoff To: Barreh From: Smiley And... To: Tovorov From: S&M Just promise you won't use this as a ball gag To: Fire From: BreZ To: Wach From: Dragon To: Meat From: Dragon Didn't know you guys played that way either... To: TK From: Dragon Here's what I saw... And here's an update. AWCs aren't allowed to give gifts anymore because the last one who did abducted Davis Cleveland and tried to give him to BreZ. And I thought Meat was the pedo around here. And now, an assortment of gifts from Wachow Claus. Wachow Claus: Bringing more pain than an elbow drop To: Everybody From: Gliscor To: Wonder From: Dragon Your favorite Pokemon from Yugi on the Bakugan show To: Bobdave From: Dragula To: Wach From: Sierra ......................../´¯/) .....................,/¯../ ..................../..../ ............./´¯/'...'/´¯¯`·¸ ........../'/.../..../......./¨¯\ ........('(...´...´.... ¯~/'...') .........\.................'...../ ...........\.......... _.·´ ............\..............( ..............\.............\... To: Noah From: TK To: A6 From: Matoro To: The voice of the Voiceless From: The voice of the Voiceless To: Everyone (especially Smoke Weed Everyday) From: Batmon And a leaked image of Lloyd as Thor Fak u u faker cuz dis is fak To: Nail From: Andrew Iron Oxide (FeO) Looks like BlueSocks and TheEPICLLOYD left us an early gift in the form of LEGO rappers. If you guys see this, well done. To: All AWC trolls and spammers From: Matorola To: Munkee From: Sadism and Masochism To: Everybody From: Tkid To: SM From: Matoro From: Mind To: His disgusting family who continually infects our Wiki's gene pool with their corrupted DNA molecules. To: YTK From: Matoro To: Wiki Socks From: Duskull To: Wonder From: A6 To: Night and Loygan From: Metal Note: I have something special to give you guys on Christmas day. Don't let me forget! Category:Blog posts